Bari/Gustav
Species: Mamodo (Human Appearance) First Appearance: Episode 44 Age: 17 Hair: None Eyes: Red Birthplace: Mamodo World, 1986 Power: Vortexes Book Burned: sunbeam Bio: Bari is a tough mamodo that wants to fight with every mamodo because he strives to become king of the mamodo world. He has the ability to shoot purple vortexes out of his antennas. Early Life: One thing thats known about him is that he will always have fights with kiees because their rivals. Present Life: After taking down donpoccho in Russia, bari wants to fight a mamodo with strong powers and for an unknown reason he has heard of zatch and that he lives in japan so he invites zatch to a duel in an old factory. They fought and had a draw and so bari didn't want to burn his book because of the great battle he had. Later, he left and continue on his path to become king. Future Life: Bari will be seen having a fight with a young mamodo named ted and will later on help zatch and his friends take down faudo and his group. Then bari will have a fight with his rival kiees and burn his book. But as his final act, he set a trap for the both of them locking them away from the team but managed to get out. Lastly, he'll fight with ponygon. Suddenly, Gustav believes that bari has finally learned of his needs of assistance and strength. Bari will understand this and lets gustav hand over his book to sunbeam so he can burn it and bari says goodbye to his partner and thanks him for being with him and helping him til the end. Hes sent back to the mamodo wolrd. Species: Human First Appearance: Episode 44 Age: Unknown Hair: Brown Eyes: Black Birthplace: Finland Bio: Gustav is Bari's human partner. He always helps him in training to reach his goal to become king and tries to calm him down when hes in a bad mood. Present Life: All that gustav will do is just say his spells, he doesn't do anything else. Future Life: Bari will fight with ponygon then gustav tells bari that he has learned enough and gives his book to sunbeam to burn and make bari go back home. List of Spells *Zonis- shoots a purple wind from his antennas (attack) *Or Zonis- a powered up version of zonis (attack) *Gara Zonis- he does a 360 degree spin, creating wind, he can drill through anything (attack) *Doru Zonis- makes his wind the shape of a sword on his hand (attack) *Zarushield- creates a black and yellow shield with two horns on top (defense) *Gigano Zonis- shoots a strong and larger version of zonis, he can control with his hand (attack) *Digaru Garazonis- stronger version of garazonis (attack) *Aradomu Go Zonis- creats a whirlpool of energy (attack) *Amu Ra Zoruk- his hands become incredibly strong and can catch the opponent's attack and throw it back to them (defense) *Go Zarushield- a stronger zarushield (defense) *Dioga Zonisudon- fires a super big and large vortexe (attack) *Shin Doruzonis- a powered up version of doru zonis, but with 2 drills (attack). This was only used by zatch when bari appeared as a spirit during the final battle with clear note.